I'm In Love With A Danncer
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: One's in love with school. The other, not so much. But there's a secret that actually pulls them close. Demena Alex Semi Mitchie Demi Selena Lovez


** Hey guys. So you may or may not like this story, either way it was written for a old Demena friend of mine. He's gone now. Not dead or anything, but we just grew apart. His life was too dramatic, and it just clashed with my goodness, I guess. Ha-ha. Anyway, he was still a great friend, so this is the story he asked me to do. He actually had to wait an entire year for it, which sucks because I guess time flew past me. Enjoy, if you don't like some parts, I get it. I kind of rushed it but I hope you still enjoy it anyway.**

Once again my lab partner is asleep. Once again she has her cheek pressed into the desk and her eyes are shut tight. Once again she's leaving me to do all the class work while she sleeps. Who in the world does this girl think she is? I for one would say something to the teacher for always assigning us as partners, but its no use. Now what's the square root of pie, does pie even have one?

"Hey," I nudge the sleeping girl next to me, her brown hair falling across her cheeks.

"Hum, class over?" Her words come out mumbled and broken.

"No, what's the square root of pie?"

"Ugh."

"So the square root of pie is ugh?"

Its raining outside, the dark clouds cover the entire sky and yet, it feels as if outside would be better then being in this classroom. I write the answers down as best as I can, making sure things are placed onto the page as there supposed to be, before I turn the sheets in. I watch Alex as she sleeps, her face turning a bit red from the pressure she has against her cheek on the table. What could she possibly do every night that makes her sleep throughout the day in school?

"Class dismissed," once Mrs. Clark speaks I stand up, grabbing my bag and wondering if I should wake the brunette or not. I don't really want to, hell she'll be falling to sleep in the next class just the same.

"Hey Mitchie," I feel someone tap my shoulder. Its one of my closest friends Meghan.

"What's up?" I ask, still standing over the sleeping brunette below.

"Tomorrow night I want to take you out for your birthday, well, all of us do."

"All?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah. The chicks you hang out with everyday, it's our treat," the smile Meghan was giving me made me question her.

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Somewhere."

"Out where, to what place?" She shrugged, waving goodbye before Alex rose her head.

"Oh but Mitchie," Meghan called back, " dress up nice," and with those words she turned the corner. Alex was staring up at me confused as I walked away, I couldn't be late for my next class. I barley celebrate my birthday. Why? I have no clue, but normally I sit at home and do nothing while watching a movie and eating cake. This was a normal school day, just like the day before that, and the day before that, oh and did I mention the day before that? Nothing in my life was really exciting anymore, and here I am at just seventeen and everything is the same. When I make it home, the house is empty of course, and the phone starts ringing like crazy.

"Hello?" I answer, brushing my hair behind my ears.

"Hey Mitchie, its me Cameron. So I know you know that we're taking you out, but I've decided to pick you up at seven tomorrow night, just to give you time to get ready." Cameron was one of the other girls Meghan was talking about earlier. She was a short blonde with black streaks running through her hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"I'll make sure my mom notes that I'm going out."

"No," Cameron yelled gently, "you'll be seventeen officially tomorrow, she'll be cool. We'll get you back at a reasonable hour."

"Huh, fine." I was nodding at my friend, walking into the kitchen with the phone pressed against my ear. The words on the other end became a blur to me when I noticed Alex across the way, over the gate next-door, laying in the hammock in her backyard. Yes, she was my next door neighbor, and yes I could see her over her privacy fence, but I never really paid much attention to her on other days. Today was different, she was in her school uniform of a black skirt and a white shirt, her tie was still against her neck, and she had her eyes closed on the hammock. I could see her dress slowly moving up her legs with each new swing, and I knew it was wrong to look, but my eyes wouldn't let me look away.

"Mitchie? Mitchie?" Cameron on the other end was yelling at me by now.

"Oh I'm sorry," I shook my head, "I have to go." And with one click of the phone, I hung up with no other word. The sun seemed to hit just the right areas on Alex, beaming against her skin, creating small illuminating exposures that drew your eyes towards other areas of her body. I wasn't into her, or if I was, who would I ever admit it to? My parents were never home, and even if I told them, I'm not too sure on how they'd react.

"NO!" Alex quickly sat up outside, screaming towards her house, before she looked my way. I was frozen in place as her eyes connected with mine. I'm not sure if she could see me or not, but she stood with her arms crossed. I spotted a teenager walking over to her as she narrowed her eyes at me. The boy seemed to take notice of her wandering vision and now they both were staring at me. I paced myself backwards, listening to my heart thump in my ears just before I knocked into the house wall. I faced the house door opening just seconds later, with my dad holding a box.

"Happy almost birthday," he chanted, laying the box on the floor. His shifts at the hospital were unpredictable, so I knew my birthday was going to be hard for him to get a Saturday off.

"Where's mom?"

"Still working I presume." My dad smiled, pointing to my box with wide eyes. I smiled, lowering myself to open it. He always knew what to get me, and a new collection of my favorite shows seemed to fit me well.

"Thanks dad," I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he patted my back.

"I'll try to see what I can do tomorrow," he informed me.

"Its okay, the girls are taking me out. You and mom can work, I understand."

"The girls? You mean the little ones that walk around town all skimpy and stuff?"

"Dad," I pulled away from him.

"I'm seriously, those girls…"

"They what?" I crossed my arms asking.

"They um…nothing. Have fun tomorrow. You mind if I sleep?"

"Go right ahead." I carried my box up the stairs just before my dad called me back down. I was in no mood to travel down the stairs, I was tired.

"YEAH!"

"YOU HAVE COMPANY!"

"SEND THEM UP." Now as anyone could tell you I usually never say these words. But Cameron, Meghan, or even Jessica would come to my house after school to hang out, so it was no surprise when my dad called to me. But the only difference, my friends wasn't among the guest I thought it'd be.

"What were you doing?" Alex was in my doorway with her arms crossed, her tie removed, and her dress finally back to school regulations.

"I..what do you mean?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I mean. You were staring at me while I was outside just a few moments ago."

"I was not. I heard you yelling and I didn't know what was going on." Half of that was the truth as I watched her shake her head.

"O-kay," I watched as she made it over to me, her eyes wandering around my crossed arms just before she stopped a few inches away. "Next time, keep your eyes where they belong."

"Trust me, I'm not trying to look at you."

"I didn't say you were, but now that you mention it," her fingers walked up my arms as I pulled away before she slid her hand into mine, "you do seem like the ogling type."

"Let go of me," I yanked away as she shook her head.

"Watch yourself Mitch," she winked, moving back towards the archway.

"Its Mitchie!" I informed her as she left. Talk about a weird situation.

I sleep long and hard on Saturdays as if my life depended on it. These were my off days, and I loved every minute of them, but today was different. Today was my birthday. Of course after getting dressed my mom and dad were gone to work, but at least breakfast was sat out before me. Cold toast, gross, cold eggs, even more gross, and cereal, something I could actually eat. I made a bowl to my hearts desire and made it into the backyard to eat under the canopy. The table sat four people, and considering my family lived far away, a family of three only ever sat here.

"Alex not tonight," I heard voices from the other side of our tall gate, but this time I couldn't see over it. I wondered if it was Alex's mom, or if she brought friends over.

"Look, I'm working tonight because I was paid good money for the time."

"Alex. Enough is enough."

"Mom, I'll know when working is enough."

"But this isn't a respectable job!" The woman grew louder, as I swallowed my last tolerable spoon of Trix. I slid up in my chair, waiting for any other words to come from the other end of the gate.

"You know what, I'll quit when I'm ready."

"This is unacceptable of a seventeen year old."

"And so is being pregnant, but at least I'm not. And I don't go around sleeping with anyone at all, so deal with it. I have a good head on my shoulders," I watch as the gate connection between our yards open and Alex spots me. Although this is my yard, I feel like I'm in the wrong for ease dropping. Its near two in the afternoon, maybe even three, and Alex comes walking in my yard looking, beautifully sexy. I lower my eyes to my bowl, forcing another spoonful down as I see the girl's shadow towering over me.

"You're one nosy girl do you know that?" She asks me.

"What? This is my yard," I declare.

"So what, it doesn't make you any less nosy," she looks me up and down, taking note of my jeans and top before she smiles. I take a deep breath, watching her eyes work over me before she walks away. Her outfit on the other hand is a short white skirt with a strapless red top and some boots to match. I watch as she struts away before taking a deep breath, noticing Alex's mom staring at me.

"No one will call her a slut walking out like that will they?" She asks me.

"No," I quickly shook my head, taking note that my friends dressed a bit sleazier then that on some days. After my contribution, the gate was slammed and once again I was left alone in my yard….on my birthday.

Meghan was with me first around six. We were waiting for Cameron to bring the car, and apparently all the girls were excited as to where they were taking me tonight.

"Where are we going?" I asked, too anxious to wait.

"You'll see."

"Meghan, TELL ME," I held onto my friend's arm as she smiled, shaking her head over and over again in disagreement. I just had to find out where we were going. After a failed attempt ten minutes later, I gave up as my other friends arrived.

"Happy Birthday Mitchie," Meghan, Cameron, Skylar, and Jessica all said in sync as I smiled. They were the best friends a girl could ever have. Soon we were on our way to a place I had no idea where.

"Okay, here, blindfold yourself," a smile ran across Meghan's face as I studied her. Where in the world were they taking me.

"I'm not gonna be taken somewhere to be kissed will I?"

"No!" They all said in unison.

"Like you answering that makes me feel any better," I giggled, covering my eyes just before they drove a bit further and parked. I was guided into a space where the music was loud. A retro beat was playing and a few men were heard, before other women, or people my age. I heard a cheer just before my eyes were uncovered, and right before me, in horror were the words 'Roxy Chick.' This place was a strip tease club, a place where my mother and father warned me to never step foot into. And the things about this club was, if you were over sixteen, you were allowed inside. I followed the girls to a table as they ordered food.

"Really guys? This is my birthday gift?" I asked as they nodded.

"But that's not all. We need to get you a stripper," Meghan said as I denied it over and over as they gazed around for a good one. At one table, this guy, maybe a few years older then me, was watching a teenage girl dance right in front of him. It was making me sick as I faced the fries before me.

"Guys I can't believe you brought me here," I focused on my food as Cameron squealed.

"What would you prefer?" She asked as I questioned her.

"What do you mean?"

"A guy or a girl, duh!"

"A what now?"

"Girl!" Cameron took it upon herself to say, as I pulled her back into her seat. She was trying to go off and pay someone maybe to dance for me.

"Oh come on Mitchie, its just for fun," Jessica giggled as I nodded, giving in to my friends. An hour past and dinner was over, and now I thought it was time to go, but all the lights in the room dimmed and one stage was lit up. The girls pulled me near the front as we all sat down and three guys walked out dancing. I faced Cameron, watching the smile plastered across her face grow wider. Then just as the music slowed down, three girls stepped out, followed by another one. The last brunette had her back facing the crowd. A red cape covered her shoulders, and curls covered her head, falling down her back perfectly. I felt my heart leap, which was odd on an occasion like this.

And my friends tapped the stage with their bear hands causing the girl to turn around and my eyes grew wide. Standing there in nothing but some red panties and a see-threw bra was my next door neighbor, my lab partner….It was Alex.

"Dude this is too good!" Meghan said aloud, waving some money into the air as I covered my face, shaking my head, but the vision of Alex's legs never faltered from my mind. Her legs seemed to gleam in the light, sparkle even, as she shook her cape back and forth. I felt someone tug my hand and before I could stop them I felt my hand begin to burn. I opened my eyes to spot Jessica holding onto me, and my fingers were pressed against Alex's leg. The girl must have noticed me because her routine halted as her backup dancers moved on stage, watching her every move.

My friend giggled before I pulled my hand back, listening to my heart beat in my ears before Alex lowered herself to her knees. I was eye to eye with her, as she studied my face. My expression, was blank. She leaned into me, running a feathery bola across my neck before she pulled back. I felt my face turning red, and I knew I had to get out of there.

"Okay guys, lets go."

"No way," Meghan held my hand, we just found your dancer." I stumbled away from the stage as Meghan pulled me along with her, handing some guy some money before she pushed me into a dark room. I had no clue as to what in the world was going on. Soon the lights flashed on and a small stage, with no one in the room but me, lit up. Music began playing out of nowhere and I only stood where I was, as a leg peered from behind the curtain. I swallowed hard, trying to see what was going to happen next as a hand shook, and soon Alex was standing on the stage. She didn't see me at first, she just continued to dance, shaking her bola and cape before she dropped them both and stepped off the stage. When her eyes locked onto mine I thought I was about to die of a heart attack.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "my friends brought me here." I studied the sparkling specks against the floor before Alex grabbed my hand. She pulled me into her as I studied her eyes, trying my best not to judge her. I mean she could be doing this for a ton of reasons, but her mom's talk made sense now. I was pushed against a wall, as the music in the room dimmed.

"So, you think you can handle me?" She asked as my eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean?"

"My strip tease?" She whispered, her breath running across my lips as I looked away.

"This was just…"

"Come on then," she wouldn't let me go as she lead me to the stage, as I sat against the thing, and she was off of it in front of me. She brought her fingers up to my legs, walking them up slowly as I tried to focus on what to do next. I held my skirt down as she smiled, and as she pulled away, she made sure she slid my fingers through her hair. I was staring at her back, as she moved her hips, shaking from side to side as I tried looking away. Maybe my friends were doing this as a joke, but my heart was actually burning, and I was feeling aroused by this girl, if that makes any sense at all. When Alex turned around she slid her fingers against the trim of her bra, plucking at the fabric so that noise could be heard from it.

"Please," I groaned, trying to hold my composure. She pulled her bola from the stage, running it against her legs before sliding it against my own. She stepped into me, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I guess being this close to me without gazing over my gate is too much to handle huh?"

"I don't…"

"Yeah you do," Alex cut me off, dancing to music in her head I suppose, since the music in the room stopped a while ago.

"I just…"

"Shush." I watched as she moved back before she signaled for me to follow, I didn't want to, I was already having second thoughts about things already, but I stood. She danced around me, her smooth skin getting exposed to me more and more, and just as she stopped in front of me the last time, she plucked the strap of her bra, as I watched it fall. Only the cups over her breast were protecting her.

"I…"

"Shush," she whispered once more, this time guiding my hand up to her bra fabric and making me pluck at it. I was going insane, listening to my heart beat fast and my mind race…

"Please.."

"Feel," she told me, as she forced me to slide the cup of her bra down, as the entire thing fell across her waist. Her breast were exposed to me, as I took a deep breath, this was wrong right? Or was it right? I shook my head as she slid my fingers against her skin avoiding her breast at all costs. I was like her puppet, getting controlled by her will. She was still trying to dance as she brought my fingers down to her underwear, causing me to feel the trimming of the fabric. I couldn't pull back, my beating heart and racing mind wouldn't allow it. And soon Alex was breathing against my ear, her breast pressing against my shirt as I tried taking a few breaths. This wasn't happening, it wasn't, because my friends were doing this as a joke, but was Alex? When she pulled back she slowly slid her bola across her waist, shaking it as she danced her way out of her underwear/ I held my breath, closing my eye, trying hard not to stare at her.

"Hey now, you have to get your money's worth." I didn't know where she was in the room right now compared to me, and I didn't want to find out. Suddenly I felt a warm hand cause a jolting burst of energy shoot up my thigh. I almost fell back as I faced Alex. She was giggling, her bola now around her neck, covering her breasts as I took a deep breath.

"Can I go now?"

"No," she shook her head. "The tease isn't even done yet."

"So this is just because my friends paid you right?" I asked as she faced the curtain that concealed us. Before either one of us could make a move she stepped into me, with her eyes turning from playful to serious.

"Actually, I would of did this for free," she leaned against me, "just for you of course," her lips pressed against mine. I was frozen, my lips were burning and my legs grew week, what was she doing to me? I actually kissed her back, lifting my hands to hold onto her face as I pressed my lips into hers harder. Her naked body was no longer a distraction, her kissing me back was. I felt her hands land on my waist, her fingers plucking at the rim of my skirt before she slid her hands down the fabric. This was no longer a strip tease, she was touching me, and I wanted it. Once she reached the bottom of my skirt, she pushed up on it, her fingers hitting my inner thigh causing me to moan.

Alex pulled back just a bit so that I wouldn't be kissing her. She had her eyes on mine as her hands went higher up my skirt. I didn't know her motive, but whatever it was, the plan was working. I closed my eyes, as my fingers landed on her bare shoulders. I was right, her skin was soft and perfectly smooth. Once her hands brushed against my panties I gripped her skin, my nails digging in deeper as she moved her fingers around the outside of my underwear, trimming the design. I was tensing up, I could feel it.

"Look at me," I heard Alex whisper as I slowly opened my eyes, her brown ones still the same as the last time. I could hear my snapping underwear echo in the small condensed space. What was I letting happen to me? I felt pressure against my skin before I pulled away, noticing that she slid one of her fingers beyond the fabric.

"You can't, this isn't a strip tease," I informed the girl as she walked back over to me.

"You're right, the strip tease ended when I became fully naked." She smirked at me, pulling my hand over to her, as I felt her breast. Something was happening between my legs, this harsh tingling and pulsing feeling.

"Okay please stop." And with those words she kissed me, hard, as she walked with me until my back made it against the wall. Her hands landed on the bottom of my skirt once more, this time her fingers moving under the fabric and connecting with my leg, before she pulled at my underwear. I was taken aback by her actions as I felt cool air run up my leg. Her finger actually landed against my skin, my most sensitive area on my bottom. I knocked my back against the wall harshly as she caressed the lips between my legs. I couldn't help but moan, wanting her to do more, but not really wanting anything else to happen at all. And just as her fingers inches closer to be inside of me she stopped, pulling back and running her fingers in her mouth. I caught my breath as she smirked.

"Now that was a good tease," she smiled, kissing my neck as I stood still tingling from her previous touch. "If you really want more, you know where I live." She pulled her clothes off the floor as I tried to keep myself balanced, and just like that she was gone. I was shaking as I left the room, my friends were all smiling at me.

"So how was it?" They asked, but I stayed quiet, walking to the car. Once back home, and in bed, I gazed at the ceiling, noticing the pulsing between my legs was still going on, never stopping. I thought about easing my own temptations but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Across the way, with the lights on, I saw the shadow of Alex. She was writing something down. I opened my room window, staring at her without any word, until she looked up. A smile trailed across her face as I tried to get my words out.

"I…I um."

"Meet me at the back door," she smiled, as I nodded, noticing she knew what I wanted. I did my best to sneak out of the house unnoticed and into the Russo's backyard, and low and behold was Alex.

"So," she smiled, "you want more?"

"I don't want you to tease me," I said truthfully, "I want you to ease all of this."

"My pleasure," she signaled me to follow her inside the house as I sighed, I wanted this, I just didn't think it was going to be with my neighbor. I paced myself to her room, stripped and hopped that this time, there were no games involved.

**I didn't finish it the way I wanted to, so I kind of left a cliff hanger. I know, I know, they suck. I hate them too but I want you to know, it was purely for teasing. I'm starting to sound like a porn writer….ha-ha, kidding, kidding.**


End file.
